


you and you and you and you (and once again you)

by Krezh12



Series: 100 ways [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Also he is a Vampire maybe or he is a Warlock who knows, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BamBam in love, I think he felt possessive about Yugyeom anyway, In The Woods Somewhere, M/M, UST, Witches, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: In which BamBam and Yugyeom are captured by forest witches
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: 100 ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038
Kudos: 4





	you and you and you and you (and once again you)

**Author's Note:**

> https://sun9-41.userapi.com/c858124/v858124661/ee916/y9cE9ygrKmI.jpg  
> https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c855616/v855616661/169acd/pocu9e9Se6w.jpg

её черные локоны красиво обрамляли лицо и глаза — две изумрудные лужи с зрачками из ярких розово-белых кувшинок — смотрели на югема голодно, жадно, довольно. она сразу не понравилась бэму.

она была похожа на него самого. и на ту, которую он однажды любил. думал, что любил. и которая рассмеялась ему в лицо, потому что ей было смешно, как он, в мире, где всё кишит ритуалами с магией, может так просто целовать всех, кого вздумается — это не любовь, сказала она, и всё смеялась, ещё громче, и громче (тогда он думал, что оглохнет: смех был похож на тысячу одновременно срубленных стволов у деревьев. сейчас её шепот был похож на скулеж котенка).

хорошо, что югем гладил его кошек перед тем, как они сюда поехали. значит, он мог ещё продержаться какое-то время, потому что на нём всё ещё была его магия. хотя, если честно, кошки сами прыгали на югема. его кошки. наверное, подсознательно хотели его защитить.

наверное, чувствовали, что югем пахнет человеком. чистым человеком. это было в миллиарды раз хуже.

конечно, ведьмы тоже это почувствовали. _ну конечно_ почувствовали. от югема пахло невинностью, свежей кожей, молоком и неправильными решениями. за такой запах в их мире могли убить. без метафор. бэм и сам чувствовал, как у него рот наполнялся слюной. а он знал много, много заклинаний, и тренировался сдерживать себя долгое, уже долгое время.

он мог щелкнуть пальцами и все в этом лесу бы ослепли. потом он бы сказал ещё два слова в самое нутро ветра и все в этом лесу забыли бы, что он тут был. за это время можно было бы не только убежать из их плена, а ещё своровать все их тайные заклинания, книги судеб и маятник управления волшебной материей.

но югем был человеком. на него не распространялись такие фокусы.

бэм бы ушел, а потом ведьмы превратились бы в фурий и загрызли его. если бы они были _настоящими_ ведьмами, это ещё куда бы ни шло. с настоящими ведьмами бэм умел договариваться. в случае чего, он бы призвал лису. хотя и не представлял себе такого дня, когда бы ему не хватило опыта переиграть ситуацию в свою пользу. до этого дня.

уже тысяча и один год прошел.

бэм в первый раз готов был задушить джексона, потому что это джексон сказал, что у них _всё получится_ , и отправил его и югема на разведку, которая превратилась… в югема, окруженного стаей перевертышей-полунимф, пускающих по нему слюни. бэм почувствовал, как у него сжались зубы.

он бы сам укусил их и высосал из их оболочки все тайны вместе с магической кровью, до капли. югема он бы укусил и целовал, пока тот бы не потерял сознание от силы его любви.

конечно, дело было не в джексоне. совсем. только он и югем. только югем. всегда он.

нимфы чувствовали, что с ним что-то не так, и оставили на потом. к тому же, югем пах так соблазнительно, что им не было никакого дела до другой жертвы или до самих себя, пока они его бы не попробовали.

как только он это подумал, в темноте сверкнули глаза. главная из них всех подошла к нему и была красивой до безумия. если бы бэм не учился магии больше тысячи лет, он бы давно упал ей к ногам.

— ты, — сказала она, проводя таким же темно-зеленым, как и её глаза, ногтем по его ключице к плечу. она была самой лучшей из них, и поэтому сразу что-то почувствовала.

только _джексон_ знал, что он связан с магией. странно было быть охотником на нечисть, если ты сам не из них. наверное, это было очевидно. у него постоянно менялся цвет глаз. он пах черным маком и порохом. его кожа была такой бледной, как будто её соткали из расплавленного серебра.

— ты! — в ярости зашипела ведьма, или нимфа, или самая красивая не-женщина на земле. его защитная оболочка действовала — от того места, где она до него дотронулась, расползалось серое уродливое пятно. его защитные заклинания всегда открывали истинную сущность вещей.

шипя от боли, она расхохоталась. её грудь, ходившая ходуном от смеха, была идеальной. тысячу лет назад бэм узнал, что под такой обычно ничего нет.

— если ты дотронешься до человека, ты убьешь его, — вскричала она, потому что правильно поняла _его_ сущность.

 _поэтому_ ему нужно было молчать и не говорить югему, как он…

его тоже толкнули в круг, прямо по центру. югем сидел там и ничего не понимал. ребенок. но даже так бэм заметил, как его напряженные плечи расслабились, когда они стали друг к другу ближе. югем всё ещё был человеком в кругу проклятых ведьм и колдунов посреди черного леса без выхода, ничего не понимал, но даже несмотря на это всё равно ему доверял.

это рождало странное чувство внутри. не любовь и не привязанность, как у людей. говоря языком магии, это ощущалось так, как будто кто-то смешал их кровь.

— убей его! убей его сам! — хором закричали остальные ведьмы, когда осознали мысль, _какой_ магией бэм обладал.

бэм, пока они плясали вокруг них хороводы, наклонился вперед и легко толкнул югема плечом в плечо, как они всегда делали. годами. югем слабо, устало, но улыбнулся.

если бы бэм не любил (думал, что любил) и его бы не прокляли, от его поцелуя бы югем умер по-настоящему. ведьмы начали кричать, этот крик был похож на крик из прошлого, и бэм вспомнил.

ты тысячу лет не сможешь никого любить. а когда полюбишь, у тебя будет только один шанс.

тысяча лет прошла год назад, и один поцелуй без смерти ждал человека всё это время. у бэма был один шанс.

— закрой глаза, — мягко попросил он югема. югем задрожал, но придвинулся ближе. смелый, самый ослепительный мальчик. бэм заранее знал, что уже скоро югем станет сильнее его самого.

— джексон, — позвал бэм, убаюкивая спящего югема на заднем сидении внедорожника джексона после того, как всё кончилось. он мог бы наложить сонное заклинание, но югем — теперь с частью магии внутри — уснул сам. на ссоры не было ни сил ни желания. — ты же знал, что всё так произойдет, да? ты поэтому нас послал туда.

джексон вопросительно поднял брови, встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида, не опуская с руля рук, джинен, тоже сидящий на заднем сидении, вдруг повернулся к нему. он сделал движение, как будто хотел тронуть бэма за руку, но не стал.

— джексон не знал, — произнес он тихо, чтобы не разбудить югема.

— пак джинен, — прошептал бэм по слогам, смотря прямо ему в глаза, чтобы джинен понял всё, что он о нём думает. какая-то его часть — оккультная, которая занималась тем, что тысячу лет крала чужие души через поцелуй смерти или могла заморозить кого-то во льдах строчкой из одного заклинания, одобряла коварство джинена.

— я знал, — повторил джинен еще тише.

бэм не знал, что теперь будет дальше, и в какую сторону изменится жизнь югема, которого теперь придется учить их магии. но он чувствовал, как сердце, которое тысячу лет назад решило ни за что не брать ответственность и жить одному, теперь стало другим. наверное, он смотрел на него так же жадно, как та глупая красивая ведьма. _мой_ , сказал он одними губами, убирая прядь челки, упавшей югему на глаза. мой.

пальцы, которые остались лежать у югема на лбу, кололо какой-то другой, неизвестной магией.


End file.
